


morning cartoons

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxceit - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Non Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil made a promise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: sanders sides agere [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618099
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	morning cartoons

Tug. Tug.

Virgil yawns hugely, pulling away from the tension on his hoodie sleeve. Sunlight shafts in through the window Roman insisted on installing, a direct view of the Imagination and whatever vagaries of weather Roman happened to cook up. He groans, flinging his other arm across his eyes. It feels like he's only been asleep for a few minutes, never mind hours.

Another insistent tug on his sleeve and this time, he rolls over to face it, coming face to face with a surprised and obviously regressed Dee. His boyfriend's wearing his favorite snake onesie, his thumb is nestled securely in the corner of his mouth, and he has his stuffed snake plush wound around his neck.

"Dee?" He asks sleepily. "What is it, little snake?" Dee takes out his thumb to talk in a whisper.

"Cartoons," he says. "You promised." Virgil racks his brain, finally remembering the last time Dee regressed, a little under a week ago. He _had_ sworn that he would watch morning cartoons with Dee, hadn't he? He should have known Dee would remember. He always did, when it came to that sort of thing.

"I remember," he says, when he sees the downturn of Dee's mouth become a little more pronounced. "I'm getting up, I promise." He sits up, although it's a struggle amidst the siren song of his blankets.

"In the living room or in here?" Virgil asks. Dee looks around, obviously contemplating the allure of the open living room and its bigger TV, next to the promised coziness of Virgil's room (not to mention, no one else knowing unless or until Deceit wanted them to).

"Here," Dee decides. "Get snacks?" He asks, looking up hopefully. Virgil laughs, swinging his feet out of bed and standing up.

"Of course," he says. "You can't watch cartoons without snacks! You're coming with me, though, little snake, I'm not leaving you alone." Dee pouts, but Virgil remains resolute. Last time he did that, Dee ended up hiding in the back of his closet and he freaked out.

"Fine," Dee says, with such a put-upon sigh that Virgil nearly laughs again.

No one's awake yet, not even Patton (Dee likes the _really_ early cartoons), so they're free to explore the kitchen for all the good stuff. Virgil fills Dee's sippy cup with apple juice, entrusting it to Dee to carry. It's a no spill one anyway, so even if he drops it, nothing bad should happen. He himself ends up carrying a plate of cookies, the goldfish box, and a box of cocoa puffs. Dee has a fondness for them without milk, and Virgil doesn't have the heart to deny him.

They make it back to Virgil's room without incident and Dee lets out a small cheer when the door has closed behind him, making Virgil smile at his antics.

"All right, let's set up a proper cartoon watching station," Virgil says. "I think we need all the pillows of my bed and a blanket or two. What do you think?" Deceit nods eagerly, his face already buried in his sippy cup. Virgil ends up being the one who really sets it up, while Dee points this way and that, telling him without words where to put things. Finally, everything is settled in front of the television, and Virgil snags the remote, flicking it on.

_Octonauts_ fills the screen and Dee's face lights up as he leans against Virgil, trying to feed a handful of cocoa puffs to his stuffed snake.

"Those go in your mouth, silly," Virgil says. "Sir Hiss A Lot gets plushie food, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Dee says, and giggles. As the episode plays, Virgil can't help but smile, watching Dee's delight.

He no longer regrets waking up so early.


End file.
